


Namaku Indonesia - Chapter 1

by putrikelana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Hetalia, Human, OC, Personification, Pertiwi, aph, axis power hetalia
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putrikelana/pseuds/putrikelana
Summary: Pertiwi, seorang mahasiswi yang baru lulus bertemu dengan orang-orang aneh yang menyebutnya negara Indonesia, negara dimana ia lahir dan besar. Lelucon macam apa ini?!





	

Lantunan ayat suci Al-Qur'an terdengar merdu di ruang aula sebuah universitas ternama. Semua orang yang hadir di sana mendengarkan lantunan tersebut dengan khidmat. Suara sang pelantun mengalir dengan tenang, indah, dan jernih. Menyelimuti ruangan yang besar itu dengan gema yang menenangkan hati tapi secara bersamaan membuat merinding. Berakhirnya pembacaan ayat suci, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan suara moderator yang menyebutkan saatnya untuk menyayikan lagu kebangsaan, Indonesia Raya. Semua yang hadir berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menunggu instrumen diputar. Begitu diputar, semuanya menyanyikannya dengan semangat, termasuk para mahasiswa terutama aktivis yang selalu memiliki rasa nasionalisme yang tinggi untuk Ibu Pertiwi. Dan acara pun terus berlanjut, hingga mars universitas, dan akhirnya acara dimana para mahasiswa akhirnya menerima hasil dari usaha keras mereka selama ini: pelantikan kelulusan. 

Para mahasiswa, dengan jubah wisuda dan topi toga mereka berdiri secara serentak. Mereka membentuk barisan, berjalan perlahan menuju panggung, bersiap untuk _tassel_ mereka dipindahkan dari kiri ke kanan. Wajah senang, bangga, dan gugup terpancar di wajah mereka semua. Semua hasil jerih payah mereka bertahun-tahun akhirnya terbayar.

"Acara berikutnya, penyerahaan penghargaan kepada mahasiswa berprestasi," umum moderator. Nama-nama mahasiswa yang terpanggil berjalan menuju panggung, diiringi tepuk tangan dari hadirin dan juga mahasiswa lainnya yang namanya tidak dipanggil. "Acara berikutnya, kata sambutan yang akan diwakili oleh Pertiwi, Mahasiswi jurusan Hubungan Internasional 2014, Fakultas Ilmu Sosial dan Ilmu Politik."

Gadis bernama Pertiwi itu berdiri, setelah ia baru saja duduk karena ia baru saja menerima penghargaan sebagai mahasiswa berprestasi. Ia merapikan jubah wisudanya dan berjalan ke atas panggung. Mata cokelat kehitamannya bergerak, menyapu seisi ruangan, kemudian memberikan kata sambutan berupa ucapan terima kasih. Pada dasarnya, apa yang ia sampaikan hampir sama dengan pidato-pidato mahasiswa yang melaksanakan wisuda pada umumnya. Tapi, ia bisa mengemasnya dengan cara yang begitu menarik. Gadis itu memiliki aura. Aura yang menyenangkan. Orang-orang yang mendengarkan kata sambutannya dibawa terombang-ambing dari rasa haru dan tawa bahagia, kemudian dari tawa bahagia kembali ke rasa haru. Hingga ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan salam, ia tersenyum.

Dan pada saat itu seorang laki-laki dengan kemeja biru tepat memotretnya.

 

***

"Dan silahkan tanda tangan di sini juga untuk BPKB-nya," ucap Pertiwi sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Senang bertransaksi dengan Anda," lanjutnya sambil menyalami tangan seorang pria paruh baya sambil tersenyum.

"Pertiwi, sekali-kali kau harus datang ke rumah! Jangan sombong, dong!" Ucap istri dari pria itu dengan nada bercanda.

Pertiwi tertawa, "Baik, Bu Laila. Kapan-kapan Pertiwi akan datang berkunjung."

"Nanti kalau mau ke rumah telpon dulu. Jadi bisa disiapkan makanan. Ibu kadang-kadang malas masak!" Canda suami dari Bu Layla.

"Ayah ini! Malu, kan, sama Pertiwi!" Kata Bu Layla sambil mencubit pelan lengan suaminya. "Tapi, ya, telpon saja, ya, Pertiwi. Siapa tahu kami tidak ada di rumah, kan?"

"Tentu!" Jawab Pertiwi lagi.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu, ya. Jaga kesehatan," kata Bu Layla sambil berjalan pergi dengan suaminya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" Seru Pertiwi. "Aah...," ia menghela nafas setelah kedua pasangan suami-istri itu sudah keluar dari kantornya. "Akhirnya pekerjaan hari ini selesai--,"

"Pertiwi, ada telepon untukmu!" Seru salah seorang pegawai _customer service._

"Atau belum," lanjut pertiwi, meralat ucapannya. Ia mendekati pegawai itu, "Dari siapa?"

"Dari Bu Tono," bisik pelan pegawai itu, takut suaranya terdengar.

Pertiwi membesarkan kedua bola matanya, "Apa? Kenapa lagi dia?" Bisik Pertiwi. Pegawai itu mengedikkan bahunya dan menyerahkan telepon genggam itu pada Pertiwi. "Halo, selamat siang. Ada yang bisa dibantu?" Diam sejenak. Meskipun tidak bisa didengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakan di seberang telepon, tapi bisa dikatakan bahwa perempuan dari suami bernama Tono ini berteriak kepadanya. Pertiwi menutup kedua matanya, "Ya," ucapnya. "Maafkan kami," diam sejenak, "Akan kami usahakan secepatnya," Pertiwi mengangguk, "Ya."

Telepon ditutup.

"Ada apa?" Tanya pegawai itu dengan tampang khawatir.

"Masalah STNK yang belum siap," jawab Pertiwi sambil meletakkan telepon itu ditempatnya.

"Tapi, bukankah biasanya itu baru siap dua minggu lagi? Ini kan masih... satu minggu dua hari dari saat mobil mereka sampai."

Pertiwi menghela nafas, "Entahlah. Mungkin dia tidak tahu."

"Mungkin dia benci padamu," kata pegawai itu.

Pertiwi mengernyitkan dahinya, "Atas alasan?"

"Suaminya selalu menatapmu dengan pandangan genit, kan? Makanya dia tidak suka padamu. Dengan itu sudah terhitung enam kali kasus."

"Mana mungkin--"

"Pertiwi!" Teriak seorang pria dari arah tangga. Pria itu bertubuh gendut dengan kumis yang tipis. "Pertiwi, ini sudah keenam kalinya. _Keenam kalinya_."

"Biar saya tebak. Keluhan dari pelanggan tanpa sebab?" Tanya pegawai itu yang kemudian mendapatkan pandangan sinis dari Pertiwi, membuatnya terdiam.

"Saya tidak salah apa-apa, Pak Manajer."

"Saya tahu. Tapi, ini benar-benar berlebihan, Pertiwi."

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan, Pak. Mereka mencari-cari alasan agar saya terlihat salah."

"Padahal alasan utamanya adalah 'sales Bapak salah karena ia sungguh cantik'. Tapi sungguh, mereka tidak mau mengakuinya--"

"Nadia!" Sinis Pertiwi lagi kepada gadis bernama Nadia itu.

"Pertiwi, mari bicara sebentar," ajak sang manajer berjalan menjauhi Nadia. "Kau adalah seseorang yang sangat berkompeten. Sebagai manajer, kau adalah pegawai favoritku. Kau ramah, supel, dan persuasif. Kau bisa membawa banyak pelanggan untuk membeli barang-barang kita. Saya tidak rela jika kau harus keluar dari sini. Tapi, kalau seperti ini terus, saya khawatir saya harus memindahkanmu ke bagian staf administrasi."

"Apa?"

"Staf administrasi."

"Pak, dengan segala hormat, saya terpaksa menolak. Saya tidak mau menjadi staf administrasi. Saya ingin berhubungan dengan orang lain."

"Kau bisa berhubungan dengan orang lain juga di bagian ini."

"Menurut saya, memasukkan saya ke bagian staf administrasi sama dengan memecat saya. Saya tidak ingin semua yang saya pelajari selama ini di universitas terbuang sia-sia--"

"Sudah tidak banyak orang yang bisa memanfaatkan apa yang ia sudah pelajari di universitas!"

Pertiwi terdiam. Ia menatap manajernya dengan mata yang sedikit membesar.

"Inilah Indonesia, Nak. Kau bisa saja sarjana teknik, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bekerja sebagai insinyur. Kau bisa saja sarjana hukum, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menjadi pengacara atau bekerja di pengadilan," ia mengangkat jari telunjutknya kepada Pertiwi, "Kau bisa saja sarjana Hubungan Internasional, tapi bukan berarti kau bisa menjadi seorang diplomat," ia terdiam sebentar, kemudian mengatakan dengan nada final, "Sekarang, kemas barang-barangmu karena kau dipecat."

 

\-------------------------------------- _Bersambung_

**Author's Note:**

> FF APH Pertama saya. Silahkan diberikan tanggapan^^ Maaf kalau ada yang kurang akurat


End file.
